


Culture of slaves

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Former slave Obi-Wan, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Torture, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Years prior to landing on Tatooine, Obi-Wan had the unfortunate 'pleasure' of being captured by slavers. Now he wonders if the galaxy and the Force didn't have a meaning with it after all as he guides a blond with an assuring smile.





	1. Greetings

The two peered at each other for a long moment, Anakin feeling self conscious as he tugged on the hem of his tunic, all too aware of the dirt clinging to it compared to Mister Kenobi’s clean beige tunic and leggings. Not to mention the way the russet (or was that red and just too short to really see the color properly?) haired man was peering down at him down his nose.

And then he sighed and settled down on one knee to peer at him more closely, flickering his eyes more quickly over him.

Oh how Anakin wished for either Padme or Mr Qui-Gon to come bac-

“Minnva.” The other whispered, lifting one hand to his lips and kissing the back of his knuckles before resting those knuckles against his heart, watching Anakin still.

But his eyes no longer seemed so distant to Anakin.

Instead he shakily raised his own hand, kissing the back of his knuckles shakily to repeat the gesture. “M-Minnva.” He repeated back, staring at the man as Kenobi smiled at him.

That was a slave greeting.

All slaves learned it.

It was a way to tell if the household you entered was safe for slaves.

The word was unnecessary though it meant hello in one of the slave dialects, the action was the important part to show someone freshly entered that the master or mistress wasn’t outright cruel and abusive without reason, that you had come to a place of safety.

The Jedi nodded a bit. “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. You can call me Padawan Kenobi or Obi-Wan if you’re comfortable with that.” He murmured quietly, watching Anakin as he held out his hand to him.

Taking it with less fear then before, Anakin watched him get back on his feet. “I meant what I said before Mr Qui-Gon left, I’m pleased to meet you.” Anakin whispered, meaning it even more now then before as he clung to the hand.

Because Obi-Wan was a slave clearly. Someone like Anakin.

Obi-Wan smiled faintly at him. “I’m going to take you to the medical of the ship, is that alright Anakin? We don’t have anything to remove the explosives in you here but we can properly deactivate things I bet… and see what kind of treatment you need.”

Clinging to the hand tightly, Anakin nodded with wide eyes. “We’re allowed?” He whispered in awe.

There was something, a flash across Obi-Wan’s face, the echo of sadness and frustration in the air before it suddenly disappeared. And then Obi-Wan smiled down at him again as he nodded. “You’re free Anakin. As am I. I’ll make sure your explosives are taken out at the temple…” He continued speaking as he lead Anakin off into the ship, Anakin catching a brief glance at Mister Qui-Gon speaking with a dark skinned man.

He was whisked away by Obi-Wan however and in two hours time, his chip was deactivated, his belly was full of food and water and he was sleeping tucked up on a medical bed.

With the blond finally settled, Obi-Wan lost the smile he had been keeping for two hours and rolled his shoulders slowly, his back and heels twinging with phantom pains from his scars before he turned on his heel and marched out, hunting down his master.

He found him in the lounge with Panaka and two of the handmaidens and the disguised Queen, all of them having tea with Panaka glowering at Qui-Gon unhappily.

And he was not the only one unhappy with the Jedi master.

Stopping at the table, Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest, staring down his nose at his master until the man peered up at him, a brow raised in amusement. “Yes Obi-Wan?” He questioned, Obi-Wan’s ears burning a bit as one of the handmaidens muffled a little giggle.

But this was not the time for Obi-Wan to turn shy or demure.

Pursing his lips, Obi-Wan words snapped the few smiles off the faces around him. “Pray tell master, why is Anakin under the impression that he is still a slave?” He asked coolly and felt a small vindictive flicker of pleasure when the man choked on his tea.

“What?” He rasped, looking up at Obi-Wan.

“I had to use a slave greeting from my time as one to get him to relax after you left him in my care. I also brought him to the medical bay to get his chip deactivated, get him medicated and feed him.” Obi-Wan raised a brow in silent scolding. “Now master? I would like an answer, or did this just slip your mind?” He raised both brows.

Qui-Gon wiping his tea wet chin was all the answer Obi-Wan needed and the redhead shook his head, huffing.

“Honestly master.” He sighed, dropping his arms. “That boy was frightened to death. Did you leave behind any family of his?” Obi-Wan dug in.

“I didn’t have the resources to free his mother.” Qui-Gon quickly defended himself.

“Did you tell Anakin that we would ensure her safety once at the temple?” Obi-Wan asked before groaning when the master got a shamed expression across his face. “Master I know we are at haste and that our primary duty is to Naboo but he’s just a boy, a former slave boy. You must remember how I acted even after just a few months, no wonder he was frightened of practically all if hiding if hiding it well.” Obi-Wan massaged the bridge of his nose. “Its a good thing the universal slave greeting for safety remains the same.” He finally sighed.

There was quiet, the hum of the Nubian ship the only sound along with breathing as Obi-Wan continued to rub his bridge. And then the sound of a chair scooting back sounded.

Obi-Wan felt a gentle grasp on his shoulders and looked up into narrowed blue eyes. “I’m fine.” He murmured in answer before the question had even been posed.

There was a small huff. “You’re not. You always ache when you speak about it.” Qui-Gon murmured more quietly, all too aware of their company and therefor not mentioning just what ached. “Forgive me Obi-Wan… I do not always remember as I should.” Qui-Gon whispered, leaning forward until their heads tapped together.

Breathing in the smell of spices, tea and Qui-Gon’s preferred soap, Obi-Wan let out a hum. “Anakin is asleep right now. I looked after him. You will however will have to tell him that his mother will not remain a slave. Or his fear will not fade, as all slavery is barbaric and he has good reason to fear.” He murmured.

“I know my padawan. I will fix it once we arrive at the temple.” Qui-Gon promised, squeezing his shoulders.

“…Good.” Obi-Wan whispered.


	2. Fresh fruit

Looking up with a small smile when he saw Anakin standing in front of him, Obi-Wan tilted his head. “Yes Ani?” He welcomed the boy, blinking a bit when the blond held out a protein bar made of insects, syrup and nuts that he normally wouldn’t pick out but that both he and Qui-Gon had become aware that Anakin loved. “Oh, thank you.” He accepted it, ruffling the boys hair when he beamed at him before rushing over to R2.

Watching him, Obi-Wan started to nibble on the bar as he returned to the news article on his pad, feeling Qui-Gon’s eyes on him. After a moment he looked up and raised a brow at his master.

“You don’t like those, scratch that, you can’t stand them.” Qui-Gon raised his brows in return, looking faintly confused.

“I don’t. But its a gift.” Obi-Wan hesitated a bit before sighing and leaning over the table towards the older man, lowering his voice as not to catch the attention of any of the handmaidens in the lounge. “Its a slave thing. Anakin is sharing food with me because sharing between slaves is to welcome you into the group. Its one of the few but important things a slave can have…” Obi-Wan breathed out heavily. “Which means I need to find something good for him that won’t upset his systems.” He mused a bit, glancing about the ship and pretending not to see Qui-Gon close his eyes in pain.

But the other Jedi happily didn’t say anything other then. “I see.” And left it be.

Anakin returned half an hour later and crawled into Obi-Wan’s lap, snuggling up against his chest with a blanket in his arms that he wrapped around himself and tucked in the corners so he wouldn’t have to hold it up, peering at the pad before looking up at Obi-Wan with a small smile.

Smiling in return, Obi-Wan settled his arm around the boy. “Would you like some fruit juice Anakin?” He questioned quietly, imagining how rare fruit would be on Tatooine for a slave.

At the hurried nod he received from the boy, Obi-Wan stood slowly, Anakin still in his arms and went over to the kitchen of the Nubian cruiser, pouring a good glass with one hand for Anakin without letting go of him as he kept the blond up with his other arm and a bit of the Force, letting Anakin seek the safety of his body as a fellow ‘slave’.

The blond had been sticking to Obi-Wan’s side ever since the greeting, asking quiet questions he didn’t dare to ask the others on board, not even Padme or Mr Qui-Gon as he called the Jedi. And Qui-Gon had made no move to change Anakin’s name for him.

It made Obi-Wan grateful as Anakin did not have the positive associations behind the word ‘master’ as Obi-Wan had and even than, his year as a slavery had made it hard to say that word for months after as he went to the healers and retrained himself with Qui-Gon by his side.

But he knew that if Qui-Gon was serious about making a Jedi out of Anakin, he would need to help the boy realize that the word master did not have to be negative.

Obi-Wan just wasn’t sure how to explain it or give the other the positive connections he would need.

Settling back down at the lounge table, Obi-Wan pressed the glass into Anakin’s hands and watched him drink slowly with quite the happy expression on his face for the sweet, cool taste in his mouth.

“When we reach Coruscant, I’m going to get you one of my favorite fruits, blue apples.” Obi-Wan promised in a quiet tone with the boy looking up in awe.

“Really? Fresh fruit?” He questioned in excitement.

Nodding a bit, the redhead grinned brightly at Anakin. “Yes, right from the tree. In the gardens of the Jedi temple there is a blue apple tree I helped plant and the gardeners allows me to pick a few of them every year when harvest season comes around for personal consumption. I’d be happy to share with you Anakin.”

A pleased, shy smile appeared on Anakin’s lips at that as he nodded eagerly, snuggling right into Obi-Wan’s chest with the glass in his chest. “Wizard.” He whispered to himself, delighted and awed all wrapped into one package of emotions.

It felt rather nice, it had been a long time since Obi-Wan had this kind of sharing with someone and with that in mind, he indulged Anakin with care.


	3. Fruity apples

Shifting Anakin a bit further up on his hip, Obi-Wan hummed a bit to himself as little tanned hands twisted themselves into the fabric as they passed other Jedi in the hallway. “You know they didn’t mean to scare you yes?” Obi-Wan murmured softly. “When they said you’re dangerous, they mean that in the same way that I am dangerous and they are dangerous.” He offered softly.

Sniffling a bit, Anakin shrugged. “Are you sure? They didn’t seem to like me.” He whispered, self conscious as only a child could be.

“Its not a question about liking you Anakin, its about how Master Qui-Gon presented your case to them. That’s why I told them of your life prior to him picking you up.” Obi-Wan said, not bothering to explain to Anakin that the council couldn’t just look at one single case with their emotions when they were the governing part of the Order, it just didn’t function that way. Too much responsibility to be able to be selfish about their actions.

Peering at the other at that, Anakin rested his head on his chest. “Is that why we were sent away, is Mr Qui-Gon going to get scolded?” He asked with a bit of curiosity.

Chuckling as he stepped into the garden of the west entrance to the meditation gardens. “Maybe but he’s at least going to get a stern talking to about telling the council the full information about potential Initiates at least.” He said. It wasn’t like Qui-Gon went on Searches really so they would take that into consideration.

But Anakin wasn’t paying attention anymore, looking around the garden with wide eyes, mouth dropped open. “Its so green in here!” He gasped.

Smirking slightly, Obi-Wan nodded. “This is one of the gardens of the Jedi temple, we use them for meditations and relaxing.” He murmured while moving further into it, Anakin craning his head to try and look at everything at once. “In here there are also several types of insects, birds and small reptiles and mammals to keep the plants healthy and in the water there are fish and other aquatic animals.” Obi-Wan outright laughed when Anakin at that information almost lunged out of his arms to look at the pond with a waterfall. “Easy! I don’t want to drop you Anakin.” He grinned as Anakin colored sharply, red spreading over his cheeks, ears and down into his tunic until he resembled a beet.

“I’m sorry.” Anakin sheepishly offered, settling again on Obi-Wan’s hip since it was very alike how his mother would carry him around. “Where are we going though?” He blinked.

Smirking, Obi-Wan nodded a bit forward with his chin. “Over there.”

Shifting a bit in his arms to look, Anakin peered at an apple tree.

With blue apples.

Gaining a wide eyed look, Anakin looked back at Obi-Wan with hopeful eyes as the Jedi stopped beneath it and eyed the apples with a thoughtful hum. For a moment neither did anything before Obi-Wan reached up and picked out one that honestly looked the same as all the other apples to Anakin but obviously must be ripe since the Jedi picked it.

Offering Anakin it, Obi-Wan smiled. “Said I’d get you some fresh fruit.” He teased softly.

Beaming, Anakin grasped it with a chirped ‘thank you’ and then bit into it happily.

Looking at him, Obi-Wan smiled faintly to himself before settling down beneath the apple tree with Anakin on his lap, closing his eyes to enjoy the serenity of the garden with the blond happily chomping down on the apple.

He figured that get him about ten minutes of peace.


	4. A foolish man

Looking up in surprise, Anakin stared at Obi-Wan’s frowning face as the other twisted slightly against the trunk of the tree had been sitting against. The redhead had fallen asleep while Anakin had been nibbling on his apple and he had been quite content to stay in Obi-Wan’s lap and watch all the green plants around and the occasional jumping fish.

He’d even seen a few Jedi here and there wandering to find their own spots to meditate as Obi-Wan had said the garden was used to.

But Obi-Wan had fallen asleep and now he was twisting a bit, his face furrowed and his breathing was speeding up.

Turning in the others lap, Anakin hesitated while biting his lips heavily. He knew from his mother that waking someone from a nightmare could be a bit dangerous because they lashed out if you did it the wrong way.

But he had never woken Obi-Wan before.

His mother he had to carefully shake his hand and call for her until she opened her eyes.

But what if that made Obi-Wan jerk to?

Biting his lips harder, the taste of blood spreading on his tongue, Anakin finally reached out when the other let out a small whimper and tapped his cheek with his hand. “Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan you need to wake up. Its just a dream.” He called out hesitantly, withdrawing quickly out of the others lap and onto the grass when Obi-Wan’s eyes flashed open and he let out a sharp gasp, pulling back against the trunk a bit before he realized where he was and gritted his teeth.

Anakin could see the muscle jumping in his jaw before Obi-Wan finally went lax.

Hesitantly Anakin returned to the others lap. “Obi-Wan?” He whispered.

“…I’m alright.” Obi-Wan whispered in return, letting out a sharp breath. “I’m… just dreams Anakin, dreams and memories.” He settled on.

“Bad ones.” Anakin settled against his chest, smiling a bit when Obi-Wan’s arms came up around him in a loose hug. He could hear the others speeding heart slow down into a steady beat as his head remained against the Jedi’s chest.

“Yeah.” Obi-Wan agreed quietly before slowly playing with Anakin’s hair, not saying anything more.

With calm once again returned and all the excitement happening the last several days, Anakin could be forgiven for falling asleep in Obi-Wan’s lap where he felt safe as Obi-Wan kept watch for him. He didn’t even wake when Qui-Gon came walking, the long haired man settling down on his knees beside them.

He eyed Anakin for several moments before looking at Obi-Wan silently. “…I am so sorry for making you upset Obi-Wan.” He murmured quietly, settling a hand on the others shoulder. “I could feel you all the way up to the tower.” Qui-Gon elaborated sadly.

He knew fully well that Obi-Wan’s nightmare had been triggered by the resurface of his memories and Qui-Gon’s callous behavior in the Council chamber.

Obi-Wan quirked his lips but didn’t answer.

Slowly Qui-Gon shifted his hand to Obi-Wan’s left ankle, staring at it. “…I still remember finding you. I have those dreams too some days… I remember the weeks of therapy you had to go through after you were healed.” He said quietly.

Peering back, Obi-Wan shrugged a bit. “They did hamstring me.” He murmured quietly. “It was only luck that they didn’t cauterize the wound or I would never had been able to walk again properly at all.” He murmured, remembering what the healers had told both of them.

Qui-Gon winced at the reminder.

Obi-Wan’s injuries had been few beyond that, a few bruises here and there but the slavers had been intent on selling Obi-Wan for his looks, beautiful redhead he was so they had gone with an electronic whip that would only leave bruises but not cut skin. But hamstringing had been considered quite doable as it would only leave scars on the back of his thighs and would make him more obedient without the ability to run away…

Qui-Gon still carried the memories of Obi-Wan’s gaping thighs, the scabbing wounds, Obi-Wan’s hobbling walk like a newborn colt and the healers regrowing the tissue. Even now Obi-Wan carried the scars and bad weather made the tissue stiff and terrible and Qui-Gon knew that it hurt the other many days.

Now it had all come back to him clearly and Qui-Gon regretted his hasty words in the council chamber. Carefully he stroked Obi-Wan’s braid. “The council has agreed to let Anakin go to the creche, if he shows improvement in the next three years, he may become a Jedi still though they have promised that regardless, he will not be thrown out without anywhere to go. If no one takes him on, then he can go to the one of the corps.” He murmured.

Obi-Wan peered at him before slumping a bit against the tree, smiling slightly as he nodded. “Ah.” He let out a sigh of relief and Qui-Gon tightened his grip on Obi-Wan’s shoulder before settling on his ass beside his padawan, peering around as the other settled his head on Qui-Gon’s shoulder after a few moments.

“…Forgive me Obi-Wan? I’m a foolish man.” The master whispered, sliding his arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders to hold him close.

“Always master. After all, I am just as foolish sometimes” Obi-Wan returned, snuggling into Qui-Gon’s chest.


	5. Minor things, major fears

Eyes so wide that he could see the whites of the boys eyes and his pupils tiny pinpricks of black, Obi-Wan looked down at the broken shards of glass and milk on the kitchen floor, feeling confused for a few moments before he shook the remains of his drowsiness away and crooned softly at Anakin, waving his hands at him. “Its alright Anakin, accidents happen, no one here is going to hurt you for an accident.” He murmured calmly before carefully stepping around the glass shards and lifting the barefoot boy up. “Lets get you away from the glass and I’ll clean it up, okay?” Obi-Wan added as he carefully lifted him out into the living room instead.

The others heart was beating so hard that Obi-Wan could practically hear and feel it even without putting his ear to the blonds chest and Anakin was trembling faintly as he was set down. “I-I can clean it, I pro-promise I can.” He stuttered out, visibly trying to calm himself and fighting against his own fears.

Delaying the cleanup, Obi-Wan knelt down and took the desert thin shoulders in his hands, gently rubbing the muscles with his thumbs. “I know you can, but you don’t have boots, so you might cut yourself. I promise I’m not upset you lost the glass or spilled milk on the floor, I don’t mind cleaning it up.” He tried assuring the former slave.

Visibly calming but only slightly, Anakin gnawed on his bottom lip and glanced towards the kitchen and then back to the Jedi in front of him. “W-What about mr Qui-Gon?” He whispered. “Won’t he be mad?” He added.

And just like that Obi-Wan finally got it.

Anakin was terrified of punishment, not unlike Obi-Wan had been so far back before Qui-Gon had helped him readjust and remember he had nothing to fear here in the temple.

Smiling softly, Obi-Wan carefully brushed the others hair out of his face. “Oh Anakin, Master Qui-Gon will be more worried about you than a glass of milk.” He explained, chuckling faintly at the sceptical look on the others face. “No, really. You remember our conversation about not being slaves anymore Anakin?”

Nodding slowly, Anakin twisted his fingers into his clean new tunic, smiling shyly. “Yuhu, you even showed me my papers, which was wizard.”

Still stroking the others hair and tucking it behind Anakin’s ears, Obi-Wan gave a small hum. “Yes and those papers claim you as a citizen of Coruscant. Free if a minor, you are under the guardianship of the Jedi order, not a slave.” He murmured. “And that means we have to take care of you, not hurt you.” He tweaked Anakin’s nose playfully.

Giggling a bit, Anakin covered his face, grinning at him before shifting a bit, expression fading slowly. “But… won’t he be upset over the spilled milk?”

Shaking his head a bit, Obi-Wan hummed. “No, not if we clean it up.” Pausing a bit, Obi-Wan considered his next words as he sat on his heel and let his hands drop to his lap. “Master Qui-Gon’s punishment were never cruel or petty Anakin, nor did they hurt. Would you like to know what punishments I used to get and for what?” He asked carefully.

Hesitating a bit, Anakin gave a nod.

“Minor offenses, like forgetting my homework tended to get me a scolding and quarter restriction until I finished them.” Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin’s surprised face even as his heart throbbed for Anakin. “More severe things would have me sent to the corner to think about what I’d done or given extra meditation when I got older.”.

“That sounds like what mom makes me do when I’ve been naughty.” Anakin mumbled bashfully, shuffling his bare feet at admitting his mother sometimes had to punish him before he quickly looked up at Obi-Wan. “I promise that wasn’t often though! I was good for mom.” He added.

“I’m sure you were.” Obi-Wan winked, standing. “I just want you to know that if you were to be punished, that’s what happens. Nothing else, no one would touch you, no one would lift a hand towards you.” Obi-Wan turned to the kitchen but stopped when Anakin caught his sleeve, peering up at him with too old, serious eyes that had grown from the circumstance of his life.

Then he beamed up at Obi-Wan. “Thank you Obi-Wan.”

Reaching back, Obi-Wan ruffled the others hair. “Any time Ani, Any time.”


	6. Comfort in freedom

It was kind of scary to watch Obi-Wan float around in a big tube filled with a sort of blueish gel, a breathing tube and some kind of harness on his body that kept him from bobbing around too much. It was supposedly bacta but Anakin had never seen so much in one spot and it made him a bit awe filled to see so much expensive healing liquid in one spot.

But it also made him worried since that meant that Obi-Wan had to have been in a lot of trouble to require it since bacta could heal someone from the bridge of death supposedly.

Nibbling on his bottom lip with his pearly white teeth, Anakin continued to watch Obi-Wan as he sat on the floor in front of the warm tank, arms wrapped around his legs as he stared with lidded eyes from tiredness.

He jumped a bit when a blanket fell around his shoulders, looking up in shock to see a tired looking mr Qui-Gon smiling at down at him before the man knelt down and held out a bottle of milk and a plate of food. “It wouldn’t do you well to miss out on a meal Anakin,  even though you’re looking after Obi-Wan so I brought you some fried rice and a bottle of milk.”

Letting his legs go and sliding them down, Anakin smiled sheepishly and took the plate first to settle it on his lap and then the milk. “Obi-Wan wouldn’t like it huh.” He questioned softly.

Chuckling a bit and shaking his head, Qui-Gon settled down on his own butt and looked at the tube. “No, Obi-Wan would not like it if you skipped a meal. Nor would he like it that you lost out on sleep, he cares for you.” The long haired Jedi murmured.

Smiling into his plate, Anakin slowly ate some and then drank the blue milk, peeking at mr Qui-Gon from under his lashes as the man continued to watch Obi-Wan with a softer look on his face than Anakin remembered from Tatooine.

Well except for when Anakin won the race but that had also been filled wit excitement.

Now it was just filled with a softness that Anakin associated with his mother when she was looking at Anakin.

“You love him, don’t you?” He noted, biting his lips when blue eyes looked at him.

A bushy brow was raised and then Qui-Gon chortled quietly and nodded. “He’s my padawan. He’s been by my side for twelve long years, through missions and sickness and pain. We’ve challenged each others and soothed the pain we’ve carried. Its hard not to care about a person after so long but I also know that when the time comes for Obi-Wan to make a mark on the galaxy on his own, I can let him walk from my side because I trust him to handle himself.” He tilted his head with a small, proud smile on his face.

Blinking a bit, Anakin felt himself smile too at those words since it was clear just how much Qui-Gon cared for the other.

Shifting a bit closer to him with the plate on his lap, Anakin blinked up at him. “Do you know what happened to Obi-Wan’s thighs? I've seen the scars a few times.” He questioned shyly.

Hesitating a bit, Qui-Gon let out a deep breath. “Obi-Wan has spoken to you about his time as a slave yes?” He questioned softly, lips pulling a bit down when Anakin nodded. “Well, the slavers had intended a particular job for Obi-Wan and that required him to… keep his features unmarred.”

A look of realization crossed Anakin’s face.

Grimacing at the understanding across such a young face, Qui-Gon plowed on. “They hamstrung him.” He looked up at Obi-Wan, remembering the pain Obi-Wan was in for years, how bad days still had him limping to and fro because of the nerve damage he still suffered that the healers couldn’t quite fix. “He got better but… I still remember him, remember helping him relearn to walk.” Qui-Gon sighed deeply and startled a bit when a little body leaned against his side, peeking down at Anakin leaning into his side.

Anakin peered back up, smiling bravely at him. “Obi-Wan’s gonna be alright. He’s strong.” He tried to assure.

It was sweet and it made Qui-Gon smile, nodding gently to the blond as he carefully tucked the blanket around the desert slender body. “He will be. And he’ll be happy to see you once he comes out, he missed you during our mission.”

Beaming, Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan.

It wasn’t so scary to see him so still now, after all, mr Qui-Gon was there to look after him.

And Anakin.


	7. Taking over the first class

Jumping a bit in surprise when a shadow fell over him and Dara went quiet with awed eyes staring over his head, Anakin turned quickly and beamed in joy as he saw Obi-Wan standing behind him and the blond quickly threw his arms around the now knighted man. “Obi-Wan! Are you here for meditation class?” He questioned with wide eyes as the rest of his class stared at them.

Everyone had heard about Obi-Wan, the fabled Sith slayer as he was now called as he had saved his own master by defeating the Sith and earned his knighting from battling the first Sith in a thousand years.

Of course not all of them knew about the injuries both master and the padawan at the time had suffered but Anakin knew which might be why he clung so tightly to the fellow slave.

Obi-Wan chortled a bit, ruffling Anakin’s trimmed hair with a nod. “Master Danalie is sick so I am taking over the meditation class for the day out since I’m not cleared for active field missions yet.” He threw a smile to the other Initiates before waving the door open and gesturing for them to file in. “So lets get ready hmm? I was told that you are all able to meditate even with audio distractions so that is what I will be doing today and working with those who get disturbed.” He winked.

There was a scattering of giggles before they filed, a few still sending wide google eyes of hero worship towards Obi-Wan.

Anakin was gratified though to have the other squeeze his shoulder before Obi-Wan too filed in after all the kids, pushing Anakin in front of him and telling everyone to find a mat to settle down while he remained standing to watch.

Anakin was just too happy to see the redhead to even complain about having to do sitting meditation, he was better at moving meditation but he’d put up with sitting when Obi-Wan was around.

()()()

‘Its nice to see Anakin settling in so well and getting friends.’ Obi-Wan noted in the privacy of his own mind as he quietly moved around the meditating Initiates and a few padawans.

When he had come out of the bacta tank after battling the Sith, Obi-Wan had quietly argued Anakin’s case to the Council while Qui-Gon had been sent off to free Shmi. He had argued that making Anakin a padawan right of the bat would lower his chances of creating bonds in the temple and him becoming an Initiate instead for at least a year or two would be better for the boy.

It would also allow him more time to learn the skill set a Jedi should have, like the ability to negotiate.

Anakin was a wonderfully smart and kind boy, but Obi-Wan was not oblivious to the fact that he could be a bit blunt and that could be dangerous as a Jedi sent on peacekeeping missions between often tense factions or spoiled nobles with too much money and power at their hands.

Beside, in the privacy of his own mind, Obi-Wan didn’t think that Anakin should be deprived of the chance of creating bonds and friends in the temple that he could spend time with.

Dara was a fine choice as friend as was Tru and those two were the ones Obi-Wan had observed Anakin spending most time with though he had also seen him with Ferus Olin though he would not strictly call that a friendship, more like a rivalry.

‘Will have to speak to him about that.’ Obi-Wan noted quietly to himself as he limped quietly towards the audio player, reading different noises, all from bantha moos to the sound of an overcrowded transport station.

Rivalry could be fine, could encourage growth but it was never to be taken too serious or let the emotions grow bitter.

After all, the Jedi Order was stronger together.

That thought had warmth spreading in Obi-Wan’s stomach as he looked up to see Anakin smile to himself, blue eyes still closed as he was deep in meditation. ‘I think you’ll make us very strong dear Anakin.’ Obi-Wan concluded to himself.


	8. The second class

“Alright, everyone sit down and be quiet or I will have you in cleaning detention with Madam Nu in the library.”

Anakin’s head snapped up from the pad he had been examining about etiquette among Coruscant elites like Senators and instead focused to the front of the classroom where Obi-Wan was settling a bag on the desk and looking at everyone seriously, his hair still in that awkward cut phase where he was growing it out from being a padawan.

He looked good, was smiling at them.

It had been a few days since Anakin had seen the other since the mans knighting ceremony and the meditation class but Obi-Wan had looked proud and happy back then and had even winked at Anakin before he had been lead away by the Council to speak about future assignments and Qui-Gon had gently lead Anakin back to the creche.

As far as he knew, Obi-Wan had moved into the knight dorms and was now fully operating as a Jedi of knight ranks even if he still wasn’t fully in active field missions just yet because the healers had not cleared him.

So he was very happy to see the other and even happier when Obi-Wan gave him a little side wave and wink.

“Now, I am knight Kenobi. Some of you may have heard of me but we are here to have a _lesson_. Not talk about my exploit. I trust everyone understands that and won’t be trying any rumor or story questions since I’m covering this class as a personal favor for Knight Vos.” He threw his eyes around the room, lips pursing as he gave several of the more rebellious looking stern looks until they quailed under his gaze. “Good, today’s subject is slavery on the outer rims.” Obi-Wan turned to the board behind him, flipping it on.

Anakin in his seat tensed, feeling eyes on him but he ignored them like Obi-Wan had taught him on the Nubian cruiser with the handmaidens and Padme all around.

“Now.” Obi-Wan moved around the desk and perched his ass on it, watching them while crossing his arms over his chest. “Who among you outside of Initiate Skywalker are aware or heard the rumor I was a slave once?” He questioned, his face a bland mask as he stared all of them down. “No one? _Really_.” Obi-Wan’s brows rose.

Slowly, one by one hands rose until the entire class had their hands up.

Obi-Wan gave a deep snort. “Thought so. At least now you’re honest. Point of the matter though, I was and that’s why Vos asked me to take this class. We are here to speak about slavery through the galaxy.” His eyes glittered as he slowly looked over them. “And believe me, it will be an in dept conversation about different kinds of slaves, treatment of them and what you should do for them.” Obi-Wan said seriously.

Anakin sat a bit straighter, he knew the answer to all of these, he’d _seen_ it but he could tell that it would all be hard conversations, especially for his classmates.

Both to hear and understand.

‘Makes sense Vos asked Obi-Wan to cover this particular lesson… wait is he going to include brothel slaves and bed slaves?’ He wondered in some horror.

“Lets start with the kind of slave I was to be.” Obi-Wan lifted a remote and clicked it, his face stone as an old image of him appeared wearing only a white loincloth and a collar, stars, Anakin could already see the gaping holes of the thighs where tendons had been cut. “I was to be a bedroom slave, to be sold for highest price and therefor valuable without any marks on my skin, therefor the kind of punishments were limited but… violent, like hamstringing as I was exposed to.” Obi-Wan said in a steady voice.

There was total silence in the room, everyone staring in some amount of horror.

‘Well… that’s one way to get everyone to understand.’ Anakin thought with some amount of hysterical horror.


	9. Confronting Opposition

“I find it interesting that you’d single Anakin out in such a way.” Obi-Wan smoothly interfered before anyone else could say something, sliding his robe off to drop it on a bench while moving towards the padawans.

It had been suppose to just be some training, sparring for the even aged ones.

Of course Blato had decided to be a twit, him and his little ragtag group of bullies Anakin thought bitterly as he glared at the other boys though unlike them he wasn’t unaware of the masters on the second floor watching them, Qui-Gon among them.

And he knew they had been about to interfere when the group had started bringing up Anakin’s slavery past. None of them had noticed Obi-Wan though, slinking in the shadows until the man actually spoke up.

“As if its something to be ashamed off, as if his past makes him less,” Obi-Wan drawled when a pale faced and sulking Blato didn’t answer Obi-Wan as the man stood beside Anakin on the sparring mat. “Maybe I should be ashamed of my past too then?” The redhead raised his brow at the other human.

Who suddenly went even paler and avoided Obi-Wan’s eyes like the plague by staring at his own boots.

Glancing up at him, Anakin caught Obi-Wan’s eyes, smiling when he saw the somewhat mischievous twinkle before Obi-Wan went blank eyed.

“Well then, you seem rather silent now padawan Blato though you had a lot to say about Anakin,” Obi-Wan drawled, tilting his head. “Though if Anakin’s past leaves him as a ‘simple’ slave… that would make me so too. Though-” Here Obi-Wan’s voice grew hard. “If you are to be a Jedi you should work on your compassion and maybe your skills of dueling,” The man pulled his saber from his belt. “How about you prove your mettle against me Padawan Blato.” Obi-Wan offered serenely, taking up the position of his new favored style, the Soresu.

()()()

Pressing himself into Obi-Wan’s side, Anakin nosed gently into the safe scent of his tunic as they sat on one of the many marble benches by one of the statue halls. “You didn’t have to do that you know,” He whispered as Obi-Wan let out a small hum. “Blato and his bullies deserved it of course but I could have done it myself.” He huffed.

Smirking slightly, Obi-Wan shrugged. “The masters can’t do anything about me. You would have been watched closely since they want you to fit in, I however have already proven my place,” He tapped Anakin on the nose with a finger. “And Blato and honestly the entire temple needed to be reminded that not everyone is as fortunate as him. What happened to me could happen to anyone else as a padawan, just ask Aayla Secura.” Obi-Wan finished seriously.

Wincing a bit, Anakin nodded slowly.

He’d heard about that and a few days after Aayla and her master had come back, she had sought him out actually.

The blue twi’lek had looked horribly uncomfortable, shifting on her feet but had haltingly explained what had happened to her and that she would like it if she could speak to Anakin, someone about her own age about the experiences she suffered.

Anakin hadn’t even thought about it twice and utterly agreed, knowing how having someone your own age to trust and talk to could help. And the fifteen year old twi’lek could find a confidant in Anakin of course even if he was two years younger.

It was something the blond prided himself on. Though he had to admit that her situation was different from his, she still understood after being kept drugged by her own uncle for so long and in captivity enforced by the glitterryll.

Letting out a soft noise, Anakin finally settled himself properly on the bench to look at Obi-Wan. “Thank you Obi, for intervening for me. And for others like us.” He whispered.

Smiling slightly, Obi-Wan reached out to tweak his nose gently. “Sometimes we all need a reminder Anakin. I provide it often enough when fresh padawans forget the cruelty that exist outside our protective walls,” Obi-Wan shrugged, still smiling. “After all, they live in safety. They’ll learn, eventually we all learn or they fail and never become Jedi.” He looked away, focusing on one of the statues. “We all need compassion.”

In that, Anakin agreed.


	10. Looking at you now

There are times when Qui-Gon looks back and can’t help but be amazed at how lucky he is, how lucky he is to still have Obi-Wan as he watches the redhead show Anakin a kata that the blond is having some issue with and Obi-Wan understands a bit better than Qui-Gon and can therefor explain a bit better to him.

Because he can still remember Obi-Wan, his poor Obi-Wan as he rescued him.

The pale face, the hobbled walk and even the falls as he could barely lift his feet and had stumbled.

Often Qui-Gon hadn’t caught him in time when the other started walking without aids and he had hit the ground hard with a cry of pain lacing his body.

Because he knew the others scars hurt even now and honestly Obi-Wan should be on a low regulated sedation at all times.

Throwing his mind back to another time, Qui-Gon remembered Obi-Wan’s little hobbled walk as he walked like a newborn calf.

()()()

Watching his boy with his heart in his boots, Qui-Gon put on a warm smile when the other looked up from where he was leaning heavily against the rail and that seemed to be the appropriate response as Obi-Wan smiled back and continued his slow staggering walk with the supports of the rails that the healers used for recovering Jedi that had spine and leg related injuries that required them to have therapy with support.

Obi-Wan certainly qualified under that with his hamstrung thighs.

The healers had quietly approached Qui-Gon the day after Obi-Wan had first come back and had a proper examination, explained that Obi-Wan might never actually walk let around run again with his thighs as violently hamstrung as Obi-Wan had been.

A minor hope was all there was, regrow tissue and work on the muscle definition once the tissue was there but for now Obi-Wan would required a walker.

Glancing towards the hover walker the healers had given Obi-Wan an aid, Qui-Gon once more studied as he had not allowed himself the first time as he hovered over his boy. It was a white frame with blue details that was slightly taller than Obi-Wan’s waist which he could put his weight on as he walked that supported him.

The front legs were floating seamlessly while the hind almost looked like two balls resting on the ground though Qui-Gon knew they barely touched to make it easier to get over thresholds.

It was designed to give additional support to the one using it on slick floors while also aiding them with their walking.

‘For old people really. But also young ones like my Obi.’ He glanced back to the rails, meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes as the redhead peered at him. Then he smiled sadly.

Qui-Gon stood and walked over from the bench, holding out his hands to him instead of the rails. “I’m sorry, I’m still absorbing everything that is changed with your life now.” He said softly as Obi-Wan leaned his weight on Qui-Gon instead of the rails.

“We can absorb it together.” Obi-Wan said with a tiny bit of cheer, hobbling forward a step and grunting as he ended up somehow stumbling and crashing into the other Jedi’s chest instead. “…Ow.”

Holding onto the other, Qui-Gon let out a worried noise. “Its alright, we can come back to this. Its alright.” Qui-Gon promised, rumbling deeply.

Obi-Wan said nothing, pressing into his chest.

()()()

‘And now look at him…’ Qui-Gon mused, peering at Obi-Wan as he bounced up and down on his feet, the walker nowhere in sight as he beamed down at Anakin. ‘Healthy and as hale as he could possibly ever become. My strong boy.’ He smiled to himself.

It was amazing how well you could heal if only given the time to heal and the space to breath.

And someone who would care for you in return.


	11. King of these quarters

Scuttling around the corner as fast as he could, Anakin shot down the hallway with a wide grin on his face as he aimed for one particular door as knights of all races jumped out of his way. They were much too used to the young Skywalker’s behavior to even bother grumbling and some of them were honestly amused by it though the stiffer and more rule oriented ones did make tutting noises of disapproval.

Anakin didn’t care as he finally reached Obi-Wan’s knight quarters and knocked on it quickly, waiting for there to be a ‘come in’ call from somewhere inside before letting himself in with a thumbscan. “Obi-Wan!” He cried in delight, throwing his boots off as fast as he could before launching himself at the man rising from the couch.

Obi-Wan had barely managed to take two steps from it with an amused look on his scruffy face.

Laughing in surprise while quickly raising his arms, Obi-Wan caught his younger lineage brother and gave him a hug. “I see you finally heard I was back in the temple.” He teased the fourteen year old, grinning down at the boy as he waddled back to the couch and sat down, Anakin settling in his lap as he did back on the Nubian cruiser so many years ago now.

The teen took the moment to take in the changes, Obi-Wan’s hair now properly grown out from the awkward padawan cut but the other was apparently trying for a beard, the scruff still to far off to be considered dignified, it did make Obi-Wan look older though.

Honestly, Anakin was really getting much too big for it really but Obi-Wan was a sucker for his lineage brother and let him use his lap. “Yup! Qui-Gon told me after breakfast and I don’t have morning classes,” Anakin beamed brightly before reaching into his pocket and holding up a handful of candies. “Look what Master Yaddle gave me!” He beamed.

Chuckling at that, Obi-Wan eyed the precious gift of wrapped candies in the others hand. Normally Yaddle did this for the younger Initiates more than older padawans but Anakin was a special case ever since the young boy had come racing after Yaddle after getting candies the first time, eagerly gifting her sugar crusted insects or maybe it was chocolate?

Obi-Wan couldn’t remember but unofficially, that made her part of their little ‘family’ in Anakin’s young mind and the two had kept up their little sweet gifting since then.

And honestly, Obi-Wan didn’t mind, out of many masters, Yaddle never forgot herself.

She remembered being stuck for ages in that cave, surviving all those long years alone.

She understood when fellow knights came home hurt, both physically and mentally and she understood that padawans required assurances.

Anakin wasn’t the only special case after all, Obi-Wan still found the occasional sweet in his own pockets and he was sure he wasn’t the only knight.

Yaddle remembered those who hurt and kept a soft spot for them, reminding them that someone was actually thinking about their pain and wanted to cheer them up.

Mentally shaking himself, Obi-Wan raised a brow at Anakin. “That’s very kind of her, as usual. You do remember to thank her right? Not just slide sweets back into her pockets?” He drawled and sniggered when Anakin pouted.

Stuffing the candy back in his pocket, Anakin flickered his finger over Obi-Wan’s nose tip. “Of course I do! I’m not a little kid anymore.” He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Ugh, don’t I know it, you’re getting much too big for lap sitting really.” Obi-Wan groaned dramatically and flopped back before laughing when Anakin yelled in denial and then went for Obi-Wan’s sides with his quick hands.

Squealing in shock and throwing the other to the other end of the couch, Obi-Wan jumped to his feet and grabbed a pillow instead. “Oh no! You come here and start a tickle war and I will end it with a pillow war, I swear Anakin Skywalker.” Obi-Wan threatened with a wild grin crossing his face, stealthily summoning pillows from the bedroom even as Anakin grabbed the remaining couch pillow.

“Oh? You and what army is gonna end that _old_ man?” Anakin taunted, turning tense and leery when Obi-Wan’s eyes glittered in mischievous delight.

“This one!” Obi-Wan sent the pillows, each hitting Anakin in the back and sending him sprawling face first into the couch.

For a few moments Obi-Wan stood there with Anakin face down and butt up in the couch before the blond groaned loudly and Obi-Wan cackled in utter delight.

“I’m king of this quarter!”


	12. Pain of the body

Gasping sharply in pain as Qui-Gon pushed his left leg up and back by holding his broad warm hands under the calf, the knee aimed at the young knights chest chest, Obi-Wan tried not to start crying but the cramp bloody well hurt and by the way everyone around him was wincing it was clear that the knight was projecting his pain instead of managing to keep his shielding up.

Considering he was hitting a solid nine on the pain scale that wasn’t shocking and it was a miracle he wasn’t screaming bloody murder as Qui-Gon continued to try and stretch out the cramping muscle, having helped Obi-Wan lay back on his back to press the leg up.

Normally this didn’t happen but he had been sitting for far too long meditating and the muscle had gone stiff and then gone into a cramp and now he was paying for it with pain, sweat and soon to be tears.

‘And blood, never forget that.’ He thought bitterly as he bit through his bottom lip with another hitched breath.

“Obi-Wan, I think we should summon a healer, this clearly isn’t working.” Qui-Gon said sharply, his voice oozing with worry only to grunt when Anakin butted in, the teen putting his hands directly to the covered scar tissue and muscle that was currently fucking up Obi-Wan’s life. “Anakin do-”

About to scold the young, Qui-Gon ended up swallowing his words as Obi-Wan collapsed back against the mat with a gasp of relief, panting for air as Anakin continued slowly squeezing and pressing, massaging with his palms and fingertips at the muscle.

Slowly, as Anakin worked, color returned to Obi-Wan’s pale face and his clenched fists rested along his side.

The flush from gritting his teeth remained but would fade as he continued calming down with the man staring at the high ceiling of the meditation hall they had chosen for the day.

Finally Obi-Wan turned his head and gave Anakin a weak smile. “Thanks kiddo… that… was not pleasant.” He admitted quietly.

Crawling up beside him, Anakin smiled down at him then grinned at Qui-Gon. “I used to help mom when her muscles cramped up. You have to get to work on it and press it out to relaxation mode and make the scar behave, it doesn’t just work to straighten the leg.” He explained calmly before patting Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “You still need to go to the healers or maybe go to one of those heated pools you think I don’t know you go to swim in.” Anakin tacked on sternly as Obi-Wan’s legs was slowly placed down on the floor and the redhead winced in response.

Grimacing heavily, Obi-Wan breathed out even as Qui-Gon chuckled and ruffled Anakin’s short, spiked hair. “And so the padawan teaches the master, good work Anakin. You will have to show me that move, I imagine it can be quite helpful for old muscles too… like mine.” He grimaced heavily, before pouting when both former and current padawan sniggered at him, even if Obi-Wan’s was low and pained.

Laughing shakily as he wiped his brow for sweat and gently at his bleeding lip, Obi-Wan grinned at Qui-Gon. “You admitting you’re old huh.” He smirked slightly even as he remained laying, not daring to move just yet.

“You’re evil but yes, I am old, my joints are bad because I’m too tall.” Qui-Gon admitted wryly before standing slowly and offering his hand to the younger man.

Letting out a deep breath, Obi-Wan sat up and grasped Qui-Gon’s hand, groaning deeply as the sore tissue stretched as he was standing straight and putting weight on the formerly cramping muscle. ‘I’ll have to get in on those massage lessons though how I can do it on myself at that angle I’m uncertain.’ He mused thoughtfully as he hobbled towards the entrance while using Anakin as a crutch.

It was lucky the youth didn’t mind acting as a crutch as they slowly made their way out into the hallway.

Qui-Gon rested his hand on Obi-Wan’s back as they passed other Jedi. “I do believe that there’s been enough activity for the day so maybe we should return to our quarters and relax out. As far as I’m aware, you have some massage oils in your quarter still Obi-Wan, yes?” Qui-Gon questioned, well aware of Obi-Wan’s treatment of his scar.

Nodding, Obi-Wan paused to take a deep breath. “Sweet almond oil that heats up though at this point I may want an icing factor of a mint oil instead instead of heat,” He murmured quietly as Anakin glanced up questioningly. “When it is too stiff I heat it to soften the tissue, when it is painful, I ice it to try to and lower the pain.” He explained to the blond.

Nodding slowly, Anakin pursed his lips. “I can show you both how I massage the muscle then!” He chirped brightly, beaming only to flush a bright crimson when his voice cracked on the last word.

Exchanging amused looks, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon opted not to mention the teenage puberty voice of the boy.

Force knew they remembered being embarrassed as teens themselves.


End file.
